No sufras más Ri-chan
by NatiiHime
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que la felicidad que tenías con esa persona afecta a tu familia?, ¿Cuando todo lo que haces… lo haces mal por más que tengas la intención de no lastimar a nadie?, Onodera Ritsu tendrá que elegir entre su familia y la persona que lo hace ver el cielo cuando lo toca… "¡No sufras más Ri-chan… me lo prometiste!"... Oportunidad? Mal summary jaja


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Jajajaja exagere…  
Bueno, comienzo de este corto fic dedicado a mi pareja favorita en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, espero que sea de su agrado y espero tener muchos reviews positivos o consejos… Que lo disfruten!**

**Titulo: No sufras más Ri-chan...  
****Autora: NatiiPhantomhive  
Advertencia: Lemon  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es 100% mía…**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que la felicidad que tenías con esa persona afecta a tu familia?, ¿Cuando todo lo que haces… lo haces mal por más que tengas la intención de no lastimar a nadie?, Onodera Ritsu tendrá que elegir entre su familia y la persona que lo hace ver el cielo cuando lo toca…  
"¡No sufras más Ri-chan… me lo prometiste!"

No sufras más Ri-chan…

Capítulo 1: Noticia inesperada, hay que tomar una decisión….

Una mañana fresca y agradable con varios toques de los rayos solares era lo que podía observar Onodera Ritsu desde la ventana de su apartamento, eran las 6:00 am y dentro de poco tendría que ir a su trabajo como editor de manga shojo en la editorial Marukawa, el muchacho contaba con 25 años y un temperamento de los diez mil demonios siendo frio y hostil a ser amigable y bueno, una personalidad muy cambiante cuya culpa recae en Takano Masamune, su jefe y primer amor aunque no lo reconozca públicamente. El muchacho termino de vestirse y prosiguió a agarrar su portafolio para salir de su apartamento, una vez fuera del edificio comenzó a caminar para llegar a la estación donde tomaría el tren para llegar finalmente a su trabajo.

Al llegar a la editorial notó el ambiente fresco y mañanero que muy pocas veces reside en el departamento "Esmeralda" señal de que ese día iba a haber trabajo ligero y sin apuros o presiones de la imprenta, se sentó en su silla al lado de su compañero de trabajo Kisa Shouta, que se encontraba distraído en su computadora, y comenzó a marcar para hablar con la mangaka que estaba a su cargo, al terminar de marcar el número esperó pacientemente y luego de unos segundos la voz dulce de una chica hablo por el otro lado saludando un alegre "moshi moshi".

-Ah, Satou-sensei… ¿Cómo está?- pregunto feliz el editor.  
-Onodera-san… muy bien, ¿y usted?- contesto la mangaka con suma alegría.  
-Muy bien, gracias, la llamaba para decirle que el storyboard ya está corregido y se lo acabo de mandar-  
-Ahhhhh… acá llego, ahora me pongo a verlo, muchas gracias-  
-De acuerdo, hasta luego- después de despedirse de la mangaka corto la llamada y abrió su computadora.

Hoy extrañamente no se encontró con su vecino al salir del departamento y tampoco cuando entro a la oficina, ¿Por qué será?... ¡Como si le importara!, que él haga lo que quiera con su vida, eso no le concierne…

-Onodera, lleva estos papeles abajo para el mensajero- pidió con tranquilidad y seriedad Hatori Yoshiyuki.  
-Ah, claro…- agarro los papeles y salió directo hacia el ascensor, al abrirse la puerta mostro el cuerpo de un hombre alto de pelo alborotado y liso de color negro, ojos chicos y serios de color marrón claro y piel blanca, ese hombre era el jefe de Onodera, Takano Masamune -*¡Takano-san!*... Bu-Buenos días- tartamudeo nervioso el chico y temblando un poco entro en el ascensor dándole la espalda, pero Takano no salió -… emm… Takano-san, ¿no va a salir?-  
-No, quiero hablar contigo- sentencio el hombre serio y frio.  
-¡¿Qué?!, entonces voy a tomar las…- antes de que pudiera terminar las puertas de ascensor se habían cerrado y atrás del chico se puedo escuchar una pequeña risa de burla -¡No se burle!, de todas formas, ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo?-  
-Quiero ir a tu casa hoy…-  
-¡Ni lo piense!-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-¡Porque hoy tengo planes!-  
-Ya te dije que tenías que aprender a mentir-  
-¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad!- cuando se dio vuelta para encararlo sintió como su jefe lo agarraba del brazo y lo acercaba lo suficiente como para besarlo, pero él fue más rápido y se zafó del agarre con un manotazo -¡Ya le dije que se deje de tonterías, estamos en el trabajo!- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el chico salió dejando a un irritado Takano con las palabras de reproche en la boca.

Onodera camino hasta la salida y decidió esperar al mensajero, en su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas, su trabajo, sus problemas, Takano-san… ¡¿Por qué pensaba en Takano-san?!... ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco, no se daba por vencido y tampoco lo escuchaba, era como hablar con una pared y eso de verdad estaba acabando con su paciencia… esperen un segundo, al final, ¿lo de ir a su casa se arregló o no?.

-*¡Sera mejor que valla rápido a hablar con Takano-san!*- de lejos logro ver al mensajero así que se acercó con rapidez al hombre y le entrego los papeles para rápidamente salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, al llegar al piso se recostó un poco en la pared para tomar aire y una vez renovado volvió a retomar el paso apresurado para llegar a la oficina esmeralda, una vez ahí noto el semblante tenso que irradiaba Takano y además la mirada asesina dirigida hacia su persona.

Masamune se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia Onodera, al llegar al frente del muchacho levantó el brazo y le propino un golpe en la cabeza con un rollo de revista que estaba leyendo entretenidamente, el novato levanto la vista y abrió la boca listo para maldecir a su jefe cuando de repente escucho una voz grave y fuerte que provenía del pasillo llamándolo justamente a él, la voz se le hacía inusualmente familiar así que comenzó a pensar y luego de unos segundos por fin descubrió de quien era.

-¡Usami-senpai!- gritó el muchacho al reconocer la voz, corrió hacia el pasillo y distinguió a un hombre alto de pelo color gris y ojos color violeta profundo -*¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!*-  
-*¿Usami… senpai?*- Takano estaba sorprendido, no por el hecho de que Usami Akihiko este ahí sino que Onodera lo había usado el sufijo "senpai", ¿tanta confianza tenía con Usami?

Ritsu se acercó apresuradamente al escritor que al reconocerlo lo agarro de los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearlo con fuerza, las demás personas presentes miraban impresionadas esa escena, las mujeres estaban emocionadas por la presencia del escritor, los hombres estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo el escritor y Takano-san estaba realmente enojado por la cercanía y confianza que tenía el escritor con SU novato.  
Por otro lado el editor de ojos verdes comenzaba a marearse así que decidió hablar y apartar a Usami que a medida que lo zamarreaba gritaba "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías ido?, ¡¿Acaso quieres que Aikawa me mate?!" y un motón de cosas más, una vez que logro soltarse se apoyó en la pared y miro horrorizado al demonio de pelo plateado.

-Pero… si yo le dije… a Aikawa-san…. que te diga que iba a dejar de ser tu editor- trato de articular el pobre muchacho.  
-No me dijo nada, me entere por mí mismo ya que hable con tu padre…- regaño el escritor bastante malhumorado.  
-¿Hablaste con mi padre?- pregunto el joven editor muy sorprendido.  
-Sí, quería saber porque demonios no me habías hablado en meses y tampoco te presentabas a las reuniones, cuando le comente mis inquietudes él me dijo "Ritsu se fue de la editorial, ahora está en Marukawa" – los ojos de Usagi estaban clavados en los de Ritsu, pudo apostar que si las miradas matasen el estaría desangrándose lentamente –Por cierto, tu padre te está esperando abajo, quiere hablar algo importante contigo-  
-¿Qué?- Ritsu vacilo un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que Usagi dijo PADRE, ¡su padre estaba esperándolo para hablar!… ¿sobre qué?, miro a Takano-san pidiendo permiso para poder ir a hablar con su padre, este lo observo por un rato y hablo.  
-Tomate el día, debe ser muy importante si decidió venir hasta aquí- dijo su jefe apartando la vista y regresando a su puesto.  
-Ah, gracias…- Ritsu miro extrañado ese comportamiento pero decidió no prestarle atención y fue al ascensor acompañado por Usagi.  
-¡Aikawa, ya te dije que estoy en la mitad!... ¡No voy a ir a esa fiesta!... ¡Cálmate, no es el fin del mundo!...- Usagi gritaba como un loco tratando de calmar a su redactora, Ritsu permanecía callado mientras miraba el suelo pensativo.  
-*¿Por qué Takano-san actuó así, habrá sido porque me tenía que ir o por Usami-senpai?... y mi padre queriendo hablar conmigo… algo anda mal* Usami-senpai… ¿Por qué mi padre está aquí?- su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, el escritor observo el semblante serio y preocupado del muchacho así que corto la discusión con la redactora y suspiro cansado.  
-No lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte, no creo que sea algo importante- contesto con seriedad.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, Ritsu salió y se despidió de Usami que tenía que ir a hablar con Isaka por algo importante de su nueva novela, solo acompaño a Ritsu para reclamarle su decisión de haberse ido de la editorial y no haberle dicho nada por lo tanto el pobre editor estaba bastante mareado por los reclamos.

Ritsu camino hasta la salida y una vez afuera busco a su padre por unos minutos hasta que escucho la voz de alguien llamándolo, al ver hacia el frente descubrió a un hombre de tés blanca, ojos color verde como los suyos, pelo blanquecino con algunas tonalidades castañas y por último leves arrugas en el rostro, Kiyoshi Onodera, su padre. Cruzo la calle un poco nervioso y se posiciono al frente de su padre que lo miraba serio y frio.

-Ah, bu… buenos días padre- saludo con nerviosismo dando una pequeña reverencia -¿Querías hablar conmigo?-  
-Sí, sube al auto- contesto fríamente el hombre y señalo su auto que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, ambos entraron y una vez todo listo, tomo con ambas manos el volante y apretó el acelerador para arrancar –Quería hablar sobre tu compromiso, Ritsu-  
-*Lo sabía…* Yo ya le dije a An-chan que no me iba a casar y a madre también-  
-Las cosas no son así, tú te tienes que casar con esa muchacha, no encontraras nada mejor-  
-Lo sé, pero…- Ritsu vacilo, ¿por qué su padre de repente venia y le reclamaba esto?, generalmente era su madre.  
-¡Pero nada, te vas a casar quieras o no!- grito furioso el hombre, sorprendiendo a su hijo, se detuvo al frente de un parque llenos de árboles de cerezo, abrió la puerta y salió –Vamos…- comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, Ritsu salió del auto y siguió a su padre un poco molesto, ambos se detuvieron en una banca alejados de las personas que merodeaban por ahí.  
-¡Yo no quiero casarme, ya le explique a An-chan y a…-  
-Tu madre está en el hospital- sentencio el padre mirando fríamente a su hijo, que al escuchar eso se congelo de pies a cabeza.  
-¿Qué?...- logro articular a causa del espanto y la desesperación.  
-Esta decaída y muy mal en estado psicológico, escucha… no voy a permitir que te hagas el desinteresado así que termina ya de una vez con ese juego ridículo que tienes con tu jefe…-  
-¿Je…jefe?, ¿tú nos viste?...- la mirada de Ritsu estaba apagada y miraba el suelo a causa de la vergüenza.  
-Por supuesto que sí, tu eres el heredero de la editorial y no puedes estar en esa posición, ¡déjate de juegos y sienta cabeza!... si no lo haces empeoraras el estado de tu madre y eso jamás te lo perdonare- Ritsu dio un pequeño brinco por lo dicho, dolía demasiado el ver que estaba decepcionando a su padre y que su madre iba a empeorar por su culpa, aparte que lastimo a An-chan, todo era su culpa por dejarse llevar… todo era SU culpa.  
-E... entiendo padre…- su vista seguía en el suelo y su voz sonaba dolida y entrecortada, estaba a punto de llorar.  
-Eso espero… te veré luego para hablar con An-chan y arreglar la fecha de la boda- luego de decir eso comenzó a caminar alejándose de su dolido hijo que comenzaba a derramar varias lágrimas.

En Marukawa el editor en jefe estaba hecho un caos absoluto sentimentalmente, una porque Ritsu se había portado como un idiota al comienzo de la mañana y lo dejo irritado y molesto, segunda la visita de Usami Akihiko que solo logro ponerlo irritado, molesto y celoso y por ultimo habían pasado dos horas en las que el novato se había ido y no había contestado sus mensajes ni llamadas terminando por estar irritado, molesto, celoso y preocupado. Las horas pasaban y nada nuevo tocaba a la puerta así que se decidió el salir temprano, a las 18 pm Takano Masamune estaba realizando su llamada numero 28 dirigida al celular del novato, minutos y minutos de espera solo para escuchar a la maldita contestadora del celular, ¡¿Por qué no contestaba el maldito celular?!...

-*¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?... Cálmate, cálmate… una vez que llegue al departamento le golpeare la puerta hasta que abra o la tirare abajo*- pensaba seriamente el hombre mirando tranquilamente por la ventana del tren, una vez que bajo se dispuso directamente a ir con toda velocidad al edificio donde vivía y pedir varias explicaciones a Ritsu, claro después de tirarle la puerta abajo y recibir sus maldiciones y griteríos desesperados por la repentina agresión contra su domicilio.

Estaba tan concentrado en cómo iba a hacer para parar la actitud agresiva de su novato que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al edificio y estaba por llegar a su piso, al abrirse las puertas la sorpresa adorno los ojos de Takano al diferenciar la figura delgada y un poco alta de su amor de secundaria, apoyado en su puerta esperándolo con la cabeza gacha y respiración pausada.  
Onodera al notar la presencia de su jefe levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de este que lo observaban con gran sorpresa, en esos ojos verdes se mostraba determinación y coraje, pero por sobre todo se mostraba la infinita amargura y desolación que teñían de obscuridad la mirada tierna y feliz que siempre ese muchacho acostumbraba a tener.

-Takano-san, tengo que hablar con usted- de su boca las palabras se escuchaban tan frías y serias como nunca antes, su rostro estaba completamente indiferente y sin ninguna emoción, todo eso helo la piel de Takano por todos los extremos posibles, su corazón comenzó a cerrarse y a estrujarse tan fuerte que comenzaba a dolerle, su respiración era pesada y su vista se dilataba, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

_  
**Nota: Por fin lo pude terminar al primer capi jajajaj  
No será muy largo, pero será lindo a mi parecer, es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre yaoi y la verdad es que me pareció linda la experiencia jajajaja  
Aparte estoy a ful con el otro fic y bueno no quiero que esto me lleve tanto, más o meno capítulos serán. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el prime capitulo.  
Sayo**


End file.
